Picture Perfect
by SinfulSeraphim
Summary: One day, Tori finds a photo album in the Photography Club's storage. Surprisingly, the album contained photos of her! Who's behind the photos in the album? A stalker? READ TO FIND OUT! BoRi One-Shot.


Hey there! If you're subscribed to me and you're reading this, you must be saying, "Hey! This isn't anime nor video game!" Yes, it's not. :))

I just wanted to share this fanfic I posted on Youtube and AsianFanFics (as a Seohyun/Kyuhyun fanfic. I just changed their names to Tori and Beck XD).

I know that this is categorized under Victorious, but this is no absolute connection to Victorious' storyline, so please don't look for Jade! ^^

* * *

><p>Picture Perfect<p>

_A Victorious One-Shot_

Tori and Beck were childhood friends -they grew up together. And like most childhood friends out there, they became really close with each other -too close that they've developed feelings for each other. Admitting their feelings? Out of the question for Tori. She hates the fact that she does and tries all she can do to forget about him in ever single way possible.

Her latest attemp? Photography.

Toris been in to photography lately. She joined the school photography club to give her an afterschool activity. This way, her mind gets busy -and maybe, she'll forget about him. But the odds of that happening is probably one in a million.

Beck, on the other hand, is a fond of photography as well. But he didn't join the photography club. He wanted to take pictures on his own, and he only wanted to keep the photos to himself. No one's ever seen his photos, except Tori. She thinks they're great, and encourages him to show it to everyone else. But of course, he wouldn't do that.

So why did Tori choose photography then?

Who knows... But it was definitely the wrong choice. Beck loves photography. So taking pictures would only remind her of him, instead of making her forget about him.

"Hello?" Tori spoke, answering a call from her cellphone. "Mom?"

"Hun, what time are you planning to come home? Are you still at the photo studio?"

"Yeah, I just have to finish a few assignments. I'll be home soon, I promise."

She let out a sigh, and Tori could clearly hear her disappointment. "Well, alright. I'll see you soon." She hang up.

Tori then put her cellphone back inside her bag and got right back to business. She was assigned to clean up the old files in the photo studio. It was her turn to do so. Everyone in the photography club has to do it.

While she was snooping through some files (probably old photos taken by the previous club members), a photo dropped from one of the albums.

"What's that?"

Gently, Tori placed the album on the counter table and bent over to grab the photo.

"Who's this?"

Her eyes widened at the sight of that photo. It was her! It was a photo of herself, probably from last year.

Curiously, Tori looked through the album where she saw the photo drop.

Her! Her! Her! All her!

Every photo that album contained was her!

"Who did- How did-" She was so confused, and at the same time scared. To find out that someone's been taking your pictures behind your back since the past year? Who wouldn't be scared?

Tori wanted answers, and the best way to get those is to show the album to the photography club. So she quickly closed the album and walked toward the exit.

Upon opening the door, she sees Beck. Tori was frightened, and let out a scream.

"Did I scare you?" He asked, sounding plain.

"... Yeah..." She responded, quite shocked.

"Sorry... Um-" He noticed Tori holding the album. "What's that you're holding?"

"It's nothing!"

Tori quickly hid the album behind her back and made her way out, making sure Beck doesn't notice what she was holding.

He only stared at her, like he knew what was going on. His face looked plain, instead of confused. But she was too stressed to notice that.

As soon as Tori got home, she rushed to her bedroom and called one of her fellow photographers.

"Hey, it's Tori. I got something really important to ask you."

He didn't talk anymore, and let Tori do the talking instead.

"I found this album while I was cleaning up at the studio, and-"

"Oh, you saw that, huh? That's probably mine. Sorry about that."

He sounded like he was woken up while sleeping -well, he sounded more like drunk though. But Tori sensed he wasn't thinking through what he was saying, but she's going to have to put the phone down on him.

"Damn it," she whispered.

She thought for a moment. Then it occured to her- "Beck!"

She called him, told him to meet her somewhere.

"So you're saying that this album belongs to-"

"A stalker." Tori said, cutting him off.

"Well, whoever he is, he takes pretty good photos."

"You think so, huh?"

"Yeah."

She was rather sarcastic, but he responded plainly, as usual.

"Hey, listen, Tori..."

He then got her full attention. "What's that?"

"My dad just got a job in Canada..."

"You're moving?"

"Yeah..."

"... Ohhh..."

She was sad, disappointed... She didn't know how to react. She didn't want him to leave, but her alone won't be enough to stop him.

"Uh- Um- Er-"

"Are you... going to say something?"

"No..."

"Okay then." He started to walk away.

"I'll see you tomorrow...?"

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh... Safe trip then!"

That disappointed her even more. Now she regrets ever trying to get rid of her feelings. She shoud've just let him now. Then, this never would've happened.

He was looking straight at her eyes. He could tell she was upset. But he continued to walk away.

The next morning, Tori lazily got out of bed to get ready for school. She was almost late, but she didn't care.

As she walked out of her room and made her way to the kitchen, her mom handed her an envelope.

She looked up at her mom with a 'what's that' look on her face.

"It's from Beck."

Tori took it from her mother's hand and read it in her mind.

By the time you're reading this, I'm already on my way to Canada. So what ever you do, don't try to stop me -or follow me.

I hate to be a pessimist, but we might never see each other again.

So I have something to tell you.

Tori, I love you and always will. Remember that. Forever.

Don't think of how far I am 'cause that's just distance.

Love doesn't stand on the distance between us. It's in our hearts, forever with us.

- Stalker

Tori was so relived to be reading those words.

"When did he give you this?"

"About fifteen minutes ago, why?"

"It takes thirty minutes from here to the airport -I might still catch up!"

Tori then started to run out of her house and rode her borrowed motorcycle from her friend, Cat.

"I hate you so much, you know that? Why do you have to tell me that right before you leave?"

She reached the airport then, and ran inside.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I can't let you in."

"No, you have to! Please!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. You can't go through."

"Wait- Please-"

Tori froze when she saw the plane pass from the airport's glass windows.

"Nevermind."

Tori made her way out, as soon as she can. She was tearing up.

"How could I be so stupid?"

She yelled. She wanted to let her anger out -anger towards herself.

Tori returned home and decided not to come to school. She didn't attend for an entire week. She wanted time to think things over. But looking through the album once more, Tori realized something.

"I can still be with you."

She smiled.

"We can still be together. All I have to do is follow you."

She smiled in total happiness. "You just wait."

From that day then, Tori became even more focused on her school. As soon as she graduates, her mom will send her to Canada for college, where Beck is. She only hopes he'd still be the same. But from the bottom of her heart, she knows.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to comment! :D<p> 


End file.
